Perfect Storm
by InspireRebelLoveTravelLiveKnow
Summary: Matthew Williams has had enough. After years of torture, mental and physical, he finally goes over the edge. rated M for violence, language and possibly sensitive topics. Snapped!Canada. School shooting. Read and review. Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review.**

**Spur-of-the-moment idea…**

"Wow, Matthew… that's amazing…"

"Thanks…"

He closed his eyes, watching the albino pull her closer. His mouth went dangerously close to her neck as he smirked and whispered against it.

"Me and you, Liz. Tonight." The albino grinned.

"Get off of me." she tried push him away but all he did was pull her closer. Matthew closed his eyes. The girl was beautiful and he still didn't have the courage to ask her out.

"Let her go." The albino turned to him, still holding Elizaveta tightly at his hip.

"What was that?"

"Let. Her. Go." The boy was shaking, but standing his ground. He needed to stand up to these assholes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Antonio smirked next to him, pulling out his video camera. The Canadian gritted his teeth.

"Let her go." The albino pushed the girl away, and she was quickly snatched into the arms of a certain Frenchman.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" he approached matt and quickly knocked him over. "What, you think you can beat me, don't you?" he spit in the Canadians face and smirked, placing a foot on the boy's chest. Antonio came over, pointing the camera at the Canadians face.

"Yeah, eh? You think you can beat any of us, eh?" he mocked the Canadian, the boy wincing in pain as the boot on his chest pressed down harder.

"Get off of me… please…" he whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Gilbert let him go…" Elizaveta pleaded lightly, her pleas growing as gil got down and punched the boy.

"Let me tell you this, _Williams._ NOBODY beats the awesome me." he quickly grabbed a garbage can and knocked it over, its contents spilling on the now-bleeding Canadian.

"Hehe, GAY BOY!" Tonio yelled, and gil grinned.

"Yeah. SAY YOU'RE GAY, WILLIAMS!" he brought his foot down on his left wrist. Hard.

"I'M GAY!" he yelped, doing anything, anything to get free of the torture.

"GILBERT! LET HIM GO!" Elizaveta's shouts were muffled by Francis's hand as the albino picked up a piece of trash.

"You see this, Williams? It's straighter than you are. It's better off than you are." He kicked the boy's hoodie up to reveal obviously self-inflicted scars. The boy just turned his head, sobbing and begging to be let go. The albino grinned and lowered himself. "Eat it."

"EAT IT GAY BOY!" Tonio shouted, laughing. The albino shoved the trash into the Canadian's mouth, causing him to gag. The boy cried out, a bit of blood tricking down from his cut lip. With another kick to the stomach, the albino stepped back, grabbing the camera from Antonio.

"Post to face book. Title… Williams eats trash."

"No, Gilbert… don't!" Elizaveta, now free from Francis' grasp pleaded.

"Send." The three boys walked off, leaving the Canadian sobbing on the ground and the Hungarian to fall to her knees by his side.

* * *

**Yeah, so this idea was a sudden thing and it's going to get better. This is like, the prologue to Snapped! Matthew. You'll see. I'm sorry, but I lose interest in stories that get 5 reviews or less per chapter. 5 people. Is that too much to ask? The more reviews, the faster I update!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE, OR I WILL STOP POSTING ON FAN FICTION!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review.**

**Spur-of-the-moment idea…**

He slammed the door behind him, leaning against it. Yes, he went back home after the 'eating garbage' incident. He leaned up against the door, closing his eyes. He could see his father sitting on the couch, but he knew he would remain unnoticed. As always. Unless he was being beaten or tormented. He sighed and started up the carpeted stairs toward his bedroom, stopping to look in the mirror.

"I hate you. Why do you have to be such an outcast? Why are you such a loser? Why can't you just get yourself noticed? You're nothing. Nobody cares about you, Matthew. Nobody ever will." He sighed, continuing to talk to himself, "its not like SHE cares about you. All she wants to do is go hang out with her real friends but nooo, she has to be nice. You fall for her trick every time, too. Why is that, Matthew? Why do you fall for her freaking trick every time? Because you're stupid. That's why." Turned, facing his fathers bedroom.

His father's bedroom, where his father kept a gun.

The thought repeatedly sprang through his head. _A gun. A gun. Easy way to kill. I want to kill Gilbert. A gun… _he started towards his father's room, the same words flowing through his head repeating. He finally reached the bedroom and quickly yet silently opened the door, heading straight for the bed. He leaned over, grabbing a small black box from underneath. _A gun. A gun. Easy way to kill. I want to kill. I just want to kill._ He opened the box, revealing the intricate gun, running his fingers along the barrel and the trigger. He closed his eyes, imagining the rush of sticking the gun in Gilbert's face. Showing him who truly was the boss here. Showing him that he didn't deserve the torment. Proving that he was worth it. Yeah, he would. He deserved it, right? Then it wouldn't matter. He could die himself. As long as the evil was eliminated, the balance would be undisturbed again. He could do it, he knew. It was building in his stomach. The thought of it was so appealing. To make a difference. One that in his mind was good. Gilbert couldn't hurt anyone if he was dead, right? Right.

He took the gun and stood, heading towards his room. The gun was loaded, no need to worry about bullets. All he needed was two. One for Beilschmidt and one for himself. He grabbed his hockey jersey; it was large enough to cover the gun. He slipped it on and silently climbed down the stairs, whispering a goodbye to the father that never loved him, but he loved back anyways.

"I'm sorry…"

~Pagebreak~

He walked up the steps to the school, making sure that he didn't make a sound. The birds didn't fly away in flocks as usual, but they stared at him as if they knew he had a plan. He took his time, throwing the doors of the school open wide as if he owned the place. After a small pause to look at the time, he figured that it was the third class of the day. _Good. Beilschmidt always skips third to go smoke on the roof…_he smirked, heading up the long staircase to the fourth floor, and into the janitors closet. There, a set of old style spiral stairs leads to a door on the ceiling, which lead to the roof. He looked at the stairs- he would've thought they were dangerous if he hadn't been up there before. He quickly flashed back to a time that he felt way better…

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Come on Birdie! It's awesome up here!" the albino was already halfway up the rotted-looking stairs. The Canadian seemed to sink into himself a bit.

"B-but… w-what if it falls… or w-we get caught, eh?"

"Please Birdie?" the albino put on the most innocent, adorable face he had. He knew Matthew was a softy for that type of thing, so he wasn't surprised when the boy kicked the ground and muttered a quiet agreement, then started up the stairs behind him. The albino threw the ceiling door open and stepped up onto the roof, the blonde following quietly. He took the boy's hand and led him to a small patch of hidden garden. They sat on a small bench, the albino taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The blonde closed his eyes, taking in the familiar scent of tobacco. It got stronger suddenly, as a cigarette was pushed against his lips. He opened them, letting the joint settle in his mouth. He smiled around it, his companion actually being quiet for once. He opened an eye, looking over at the albino, meeting his eyes. He blushed and looked away, but he still felt the eyes on him.

"What, Gilbert?" the albino didn't say anything, just took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. His lips were soft like the petals of a rose. The Canadian leaned away as the albino muttered something, something that Matthew didn't quiet catch…

"Ich liebe dich… that's why I have to hurt you…"

~~PRESENT TIME~~

He slowly crept up the stairs, silently opening the door. He hated Gilbert for all the things he had done, but breaking his heart was by far the worst. He had cried for weeks, stayed home from all the parties and events that were held annually. He didn't want to see Gilbert. Ever. But eventually, he was dragged out of the house by Felix and Elizaveta, forced back into his regular routine. Minus skipping third to smoke with Gilbert.

He headed towards the small garden, knowing his target would be there. He sat down on the bench, the lone albino didn't notice, he just stared up at the sky. The Canadian leaned over, taking the joint from his mouth and placing it in his own. He stared up as well.

"What are you looking at?" the albino jumped, then smirked.

"The sky." The Canadian rolled his eyes. Then pulled out the gun and smirked.

"You'll be even further away when you're in hell tonight."

* * *

HEY! Sorry about the long wait. Just, you know, end of the school year stuff and all. Heh :3 and a piano recital…

**Please review for more! **

**And tell me what you want Gil's last words to be! (Although I have an idea, but tell me anyways! My opinion is easily changed!)**

******LOVE Y'ALL THAT REVIEW!**I'm sorry, but I lose interest in stories that get 5 reviews or less per chapter. 5 people. Is that too much to ask? The more reviews, the faster I update!

**REVIEW FOR MORE, OR I WILL STOP POSTING ON FAN FICTION!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review.**

**Spur-of-the-moment idea…**

* * *

"Huh?" the albino looked over, his scarlet eyes widening when he saw what his former best friend had. _No way. I'm dreaming. Matt, of all people… he wouldn't ever pull out a gun… let alone point it at someone… damn. He looks badass… that's hot. No! He's about to blow your brains out! Dammit, Gilbert!_ He took a deep breath, "Matthew… I don't think you understand what you're doing… it's totally unawesome a-and…"

"Oh shut up, Gilbert." the noxious tone of the Canadian stunned the albino. "I'm sick of your shit and mark my words, so are a lot of other people." Gilbert stuttered a bit, not certain of what to say. Someone just basically called him obnoxious. MATTHEW just basically called him OBNOXIOUS! How dare anyone do such a thing! He's the king of AWESOME! Not OBNOXIOUS! This was blasphemy! This was madness! **THIS WAS SPAAAARRTTTAAAA! **Okay, well, not really. It was **HIGHSCHOOOOL!** No, that doesn't work as well… oh well.

"W-well, Birdie…" he started, trying to work his way out of this.

"My name is Matthew."

"Ah, yeah. Well, m-Matthew… I-I think this is v-very over the t-top and unr-reasonable…"

"Shut the fuck up, hoser! I don't care what you have to say!" he was taken aback. Matt was yelling at him. Matt was about to make himself a murderer…. He sighed… he still loved the guy. Matt was his best friend and… and he had a feeling that matt was his true love. So why would his true love try to kill him? He had no idea, honestly. He continued to decide what he wanted to say, because one wrong word and his brains would be blown out. NOT AWESOME.

"Matt… You're going to go to jail if you do this…" he said, hoping to convince his terrorist to put the gun away. "You don't want to go to jail… trust me, matt, my dad was in jail for years, and now he's in the mental institution. Do you really want to end out that way?"

"I'm not going to fucking jail." The Canadian growled in return. He had two bullets. He had planned this through. It's not like anyone would care. Six months later, he'd be unknown. Like right now. It didn't matter. He'd be known as the kid who killed Gilbert. Nothing more, nothing less. Nobody cared about him and this was his decision. He was old enough to do this. But honestly, he wasn't going to tell Gil he had the extra shot. Nope.

"Please Matt…" the Canadian lifted the gun, pointing it at the albino's head.

"I've had it with you, Gilbert." his finger went to the trigger, the albino's eyes watched it. _Matt, you wont do it… I know you, Matthew… Please don't. I love you…_

"You're going to regret this…"

"I wont."

"I love you."

The Canadian pulled the trigger, not hearing what the albino said. He watched the albino fall limp, eyes still open wide. _One deep breath and its over…_he lifted the gun to the same place on his own head. He took a long deep breath, and brought himself to pull in on the trigger once more. Pain shot through him, and then, there was nothing. There was no Gilbert; there was no gun, no rooftop, no tormenters, and no pain. No Matthew. Nothing.

"I love you…"

"I hate you too, Gilbert… I hate you too."

* * *

**Yeah… I was listening to a depressing play list… (Consisting of Hero, Stand in the Rain, Adam's Song, etc.) So it ended with a bang. Sorry that it's so short… ^^'**

**Love you guys, please review.**


End file.
